ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight World/Chapter 3
Text Chapter 3 AN: I AINT WARSHIPPING A NOTHER GOD. THIS IS A STORY BOUT IF TWILIGT WAS THE BIBLE. SO EDWARD WOULD BE THE GODS. Thank to the GOOD REVIOWER who is preying with me. You are a GOOD CHRISTINA! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Rose and Emm had a baby, they named it Renessme and they showed it to Alice and Kasper. They both thught Renes was a good baby. Renes may was goin to be a fallower of Edward. Edwrd who was proud of Roseli and Emmert he made them a new house. It was a big maniosn with slaves so that Reneses could grew up and be a good christen. They also had another baby and named it MC. MC was a good cook and was nice. Renessemay and MC were good christen sisters and pleasured Edward. Everyone was hgappy but Edward wasn't. One dsay he decided to make a wiff that would love him and he would love her. He pointed his finger and then a women appeered. She was hot and had hair. Her name was Joan. Edward come down to earth to tell her that she ws his wifd. "Joan, you are ym wife." He said and then he tool her up to the sky where they culd watch over the world. "You are now alos the queen of christanins and have to ked them." Joan loced Edward alot so they had a baby. They had a baby named Jesus. They sent Jesus yo erth to help the fallowers. Joan went to erth to because that was Edwards well. Joan and Dward whent to were Alice Jasoer Roslie Mc Emmert and Roenesseme and Jacob lived. Roslie and Emmery had another baby and it was charlise. WEhen jesus and Joan came to the house everyone bowed polite and welcomed them into the house. Joan and Jesus was happy with the family. They were now all good christinas and Jacob was going to marry Renesme and MC and charlise were going to be married. This Pleasured both Joan and Jesus and Edward to(ERIN: but he was watching from the sku so he wasn't at the house, he was pleasured becorse Joan was,) "God has sent me and Joan dsown to erth so we can led you," Jesus sais and then he pointed his finger and a buvket of wine appeered. Everyone clapped and had the wine. Joan was board so she went back into the ski to be with Edward and to watch Jesus led the fallowers. "Were going to a new cuntry." Jesus told them and they left the house. Edward pointed his finger and the house disapperds because he woud make them a enw one at the new cunty. Jesus led them thru the dessert but then they got trapped at a sea. Jesus stopped. "The sea is to bid and deep." Alice said. Then joan came from the ski. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo A/N: What are they goi ng to do now? God revioes pelse. God loves thyne. Characters *Rosalie *Emmett *Renesmee *Alice *Jasper *Edward *Esme *Joan *Jesus Chapter 3